


A Promise Amidst Desperation

by amosanguis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2nd POV - Bucky, M/M, OTP: No Not Without You, takes place during the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flames are hot against your skin and the emotion is raw in your throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise Amidst Desperation

-z- 

 

“Just go; get out of here!” Steve yells.

“No, not without you!” you scream back. You’ve always hated how he thinks of everyone but himself.

The flames are hot against your skin and the emotion is raw in your throat.

You watch as that kid who couldn’t even throw a tickle of a punch is now bending back the metal rail guards.

You catch him when he lands and both of you roll until you’re straddling him, then suddenly the heat flaring across your skin isn’t just from the fire beneath your feet.

_Steve’s scrawny frame held so delicately against your own, you’re afraid he’s going to break. But there’s mischief dancing in his eyes and all that does is make you even harder._

You’re surprised at the flashback and even more surprised when Steve grabs the back of your head and pulls you down for a rough kiss.

“Later, Bucky,” his voice is hoarse and desperate as it fills your ear.

It only takes one more of the machines below to explode to finally get you off him.

“I’m going to hold you to that,” you say as you kiss him harshly just one more time.

 

-z-

 

End. 


End file.
